


Do You Dance?

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Late one night, Yang Xiao Long finds herself caught in a dance with a huntress from the shadows.Can she make it out alive?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 18
Kudos: 173





	Do You Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt - kiss inspired by a song 
> 
> Song that inspired this fic:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=y7vN1oOBA8s
> 
> Let’s call this another pilot chapter, shall we?

“Hey, what’s a pretty thing like you doing here?”

Yang freezes, her blood running cold at the dangerously alluring voice that speaks up from the woman beside her… the only  _ person  _ around at this time of night in downtown Vale. Slowly, she turns to look at her and feels her breathing catch in her throat at the sight of a devastatingly beautiful woman leaning against the stoplight. Tight leather pants cover her legs, tight enough that Yang can see the way her muscles flex when she moves. A dark purple corset covers her body, decorated with intricate patterns of gold stitching. She wears a black, masculine cut jacket with sharp coattails, giving her appearance a slightly masculine edge. When Yang finally meets her eyes, her heart stops at the pitch black gaze watching her in blatant amusement. Her dark painted lips curl into a sharp smile as she drags her eyes from Yang’s and examining her black coated nails nonchalantly, though the black feline ears atop of her long, dark hair tells of her interest in Yang.

Yang wants her. She feels pulled to her. Something beyond her own humanity is begging with her,  _ pleading  _ with her, to give up and give in. 

“Don’t you know that it’s dangerous to be out so late at night?” The woman all but purrs, glancing back at Yang as she pushes off of her perch and begins to slowly step towards Yang, her smile growing even sharper when Yang’s eyes follow the slow swing of the stranger’s hips. “You should really be careful. Before the night is done, you might end up on someone’s plate.” 

Yang knows what she is. She knows  _ exactly  _ what this woman is and what she’s doing. Fear begins to flood her, her heart racing and her blood rushing through her ears as the woman, no… the  _ vampire _ begins to circle her, sizing her up and watching her with dark and intelligent eyes. 

“Oh… you know what I am… don’t you? How clever the little rabbit is to spot the big, bad wolf.” The vampire says, tilting her head curiously at Yang. She appears  _ fascinated,  _ intrigue hidden beneath hunger _ , and  _ steps closer to examine Yang closely, leaning forward until they’re nose to nose and Yang can see the gold flecks in the stranger’s pitch black eyes. “You know… you really best be running, sunshine, because I like the chase.”

With that, the stranger flashes a toothy grin at Yang, baring her sharp fangs at her. Yang just barely avoids the swipe of the vampire’s hand and  _ runs,  _ fear controlling her actions as the huntress begins to call out to her.

“I’ll give you a six second head start, even if your fear  _ is  _ intoxicating.” The vampire calls, her voice ringing off the walls as Yang runs, her breathing harsh in her chest and a cold sweat creeping down her back when she hears something move to her right, causing her to run left. Still, the vampire calls out to her, her voice tugging at Yang’s will and threatening to leave her defenceless. “I know this is hardly a fair game… but you smell so good… can I really be blamed?”

Yang grunts as she vaults over an overturned dumpster, running through alleyways and streets in an attempt to lose the shadow following her. She holds her breath as she hides in the doorway of an abandoned building, silently pleading with herself to calm down and  _ think, dammit!  _ But she’s finding it hard. She can’t breath, can’t move, can’t make a sound for fear of the vampire being right behind her. 

“Tell me, little rabbit, do you dance?”

The vampire is at the end of the alleyway now, slowly walking through and searching for Yang. Yang can hear her growing closer, each step sending a fresh wave of adrenaline coursing through her. Her head is heavy and her hands are shaking as she tries to think of a way to escape this hell. But could she? It was as if the vampire was moving too fast, while she’s stuck in slow motion.

“Ah, there you are.”

Yang gasps and presses up against the wall as a hand slams into the wall beside her head and she looks up, her breath catching in her throat as the vampire smirks at her, so  _ fucking  _ sure of herself. Yang growls, her hands twitching towards the hem of her jacket as she keeps her eyes locked onto her huntress’s. She smirks, watching as the vampire’s grin falters, her brow furrowing in confusion. “I didn’t live this long to be your dinner.” Yang snarls, jabbing her fist into the vampire’s sternum and taking advantage of the blow to grab her, spinning around and slamming her into the wall and drawing a gun, loaded with silver bullets. She presses the gun against the vampire’s head and lets out a hissing breath, glaring at the huntress as she stares up at Yang in shocked silence. “Now it’s your move, dirty mortal killer!”

The vampire’s eyes widen and she hisses, clawing out at Yang who dodged back from the sudden attack. Before she can regain her balance, the vampire’s leg strikes out, sending the gun from Yang’s hand with a sharp kick, leaving them standing before each other with heavy breaths leaving their chests as they glower at one another.

“I’m feeling generous… so I’ll give you—“

“A headstart?” The vampire snorts, rolling her eyes at Yang as they begin to circle one another. “I should have known you were a hunter. You were too resistant.”

“No, seriously.  _ Run,  _ vampire.” Yang drawls, smirking as she brings her hands up into fists and widens her stance, ready to fight. “It’ll make all the more fun when I catch up to you,  _ little rabbit.”  _

The vampire arches a brow at the way Yang throws her own words back in her face. Her smile shifts, becoming less sharp and more intrigued. For a moment… Yang imagines that the gold flecks in her black eyes glow brighter. She tilts her head, chuckling softly and rolls her shoulders back in preparation. “Well, in that case… may I have this dance with you?”

“Oh don’t be so cocky.” Yang growls, running forward and throwing a punch, smirking as the vampire lets out a grunt and dodges it. With the vampire’s weight unbalanced, she sends another strike to the back of her knees and sends her to the floor with a shocked yelp. “Just get on your knees and pray.”

Yang tries to grab the vampire’s hair but she twists away, grabbing Yang’s hand and pressing her up against a wall, the flecks in her eyes  _ definitely  _ glowing now and her teeth bared in an exhilarated grin. Yang can feel her pull but she can’t admit it, simply choosing to bare her teeth back in a snarl at her opponent. The vampire’s eyes drift down to Yang’s mouth, lingering as her sharp fangs dig into her own bottom lip, and a shaken breath escapes the vampire’s chest. 

The pull tugs and Yang dives forward, pressing her lips against the vampire’s mouth, a low groan slipping from her throat when she kisses back, pinning Yang against the wall more firmly. The kiss is powerful, searing and  _ hot,  _ leaving them both panting against each other’s mouths. When the vampire pulls away, her eyes wide, Yang feels every stop.

Her eyes are no longer pitch black but a beautiful, warm gold. Confusion twists her face before her eyes drift to her grasp on Yang and she pulls back, staring at her in horror, rambling apologies leaving her lips as she puts a distance in between herself and Yang.

“I’m sorry- I didn’t-“ The vampire says, her breath short and panicked now as she looks around herself in bewilderment before looking upwards and swallowing thickly. “He did it again. He- he took my will.” She murmurs, a strangely heartbroken expression crossing her face as she turns to Yang, her gaze full of sorrow and regret. “I- I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She whispers, wrapping her arms around herself and stepping even further away. 

Yang blinks in confusion. “What- what the fuck are you talking about? You’re a  _ monster.  _ Shouldn’t you be, oh I don’t know… draining me like a Capri Sun at this point?”

“Hunters think they know everything about vampires… but you don’t. All you know is how to kill us.” The vampire’s voice breaks and Yang feels something I’m her chest crack along with it. “I  _ don’t  _ want to hurt people… but I don’t get a choice.  _ He  _ takes it from me.”

Yang feels her stomach drop. “Somebody’s  _ forcing  _ you to do this?” She says slowly, remembering the way the vampire’s eyes had shifted from a soulless black to the warm gold she now watched Yang cautiously with. “Who?”

“I have to go.”

Yang lets out a yell as the vampire leaps, landing on top of a building and taking off, though not before casting one last sorrowful,  _ regretful _ , look back at Yang. Yang, now alone in the alley, looks back to where the vampire had once stood and blinks at the sight of a purple handkerchief laying crumpled on the ground. She picks it up, examining it, and runs a thumb across the golden stitching in a corner that spells out a name.

_ Blake Belladonna. _

Another pull tugs at Yang’s heart, though she knows this one stems from compassion rather than the supernatural. It’s one born of natural worry for another person, the desire to protect all those that need it and keep the innocent safe from the monsters that lurk within the shadows.

One way or another, Yang wants to help that vampire- no… that  _ woman.  _ She just doesn’t know how.


End file.
